


Knock Out: Speed Racer!

by thenightetc



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Racing, car crashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Knock Out vid with a snip of the Speed Racer intro theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Out: Speed Racer!

I thought it'd be cute to synch up Speed Metal footage with a certain part of this song. :D

The music's from the [Speed Racer intro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suCm1w_KTiY). Actually, I think a lot more of the song fits him than I used, but I thought it'd be punchier to just do the car crash bit (and besides, I didn't really want the "when the odds are against him" lyric).

Another unfortunate victim of Youtube not giving me a good selection of preview frames....


End file.
